One of the crowd
by Ebony Undomiel
Summary: Ebony is an orphaned sylph adopted by King Theoden. Unsatified with her life she seeks knowledge about her past and help the ones she loves
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings (damn) if I did I wouldn't be as poor as I am now! All characters/places created by Tolkien except Ebony. All dialogue which is not written by me taken from the Two Towers screenplay, not the book.  
  
Reviews welcome (  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lady Ebony of Rohan stood by her open window, bathed in moonlight, listening to the bizarre whisperings in her head. While she stared down from her small room in the palace, at the barren valley below, she could distinctly hear the sound of water. The sound you hear when swimming under the surface. The rippling murmurs of the underwater song. Yet here in Edoras, the Golden Hall of Kings, the land was dry, and the nearest river was The Entwash, which flowed from Fangorn Forest, far away across the plains.  
  
Ebony sighed and ran her hand through the long hair that was her namesake. Dawn was only just breaking at the corner of the sky. It would be hours yet before anyone got up, with the exception of the guards, who had been awake on their lengthy night watch. Soon they would trade places with the day guards.  
  
Ebony turned away from the window and dressed in a gown of black velvet with forest green trim. She pulled on some boots and a pair of gloves and quietly crept out of the Hall. She nodded to the guards and headed for the stables.  
  
She felt a pang of sadness when she passed so many empty stalls. Some of the Rohirrim men had ridden off to investigate an orc sighting. Two of her cousins were with them: Théodred, the King's son, second Marshal of the Mark, and Éomer, the King's nephew, third Marshal of the Mark. Ebony had been left behind with her third and final cousin, Éowyn, Éomer's sister. Both women were shieldmaidens, and Ladies of the Royal House of Rohan. Éowyn, because of her pale hair and fair complexion had been affectionately nicknamed the White Lady of Rohan. Ebony, because of her dark tresses had been called the Black Lady of Rohan.  
  
She came then to the stall of her horse, Luna, and began to tack up. When this was done she lead the beautiful grey outside and climbed into the saddle. Then she cantered out of the gates and across the valley plains. She needed to think.  
  
Things were looking strange in the kingdom of Rohan. Nobody had seen King Théoden for days, and he would see no one except his advisor, Gríma, son of Galmod, called Wormtongue by many. Nowadays, Théoden cared little for his four 'children'. In reality, only Théodred was his real child, but he called the other three so, because that is how they seem to him. Éowyn and Éomer were his niece and nephew, but he had raised them from childhood since their parents died.  
  
Ebony was an entirely different story. She had galloped up to Edoras, on a pony that the elves had given her, at the age of six in a state of distress. Nobody knew what her life had been like before she had arrived, for she would tell nothing. But Théoden had taken pity on her and adopted her as his niece. She had grown up as royalty.  
  
Human royalty. Ebony was not human at all. Her grace and fair complexion, not to mention the delicately pointed ears, created the illusion of an elf. But Ebony was not an elf. She had not their wisdom or immortality. She was sylphkind. Elven in appearance, but mortal. Being a spirit of the air, she had the ability to grow wings, but she tended to avoid this, trying to fit in at Edoras. It seemed to her as if she would never truly fit in anywhere.  
  
She had been cast down from the rest of the sylphs for having unusually dark eyes and raven hair. The sylphs were well known for being creatures of light. In misery she had walked for three days and reached Mirkwood, a kingdom of elves. There, Prince Legolas had calmed her down, and talked to her, and became one of her greatest friends. Then he'd given her food, and a pony and sent her towards Rohan, saying that Théoden King would take her in.  
  
Finally she reached Edoras, where she at least led a happy life. It was always painfully obvious to Ebony, however, how much she seemed out of place. The people of Rohan had beautiful blonde hair and luminous eyes. It was of constant annoyance that the only other person in Rohan with hair as dark as hers was Gríma Wormtongue, who was a man that Ebony neither trusted or liked, as she was sure he had evil intent. She had never met him personally, because she spent so much time away from Edoras and he was always with the King, but her suspicions were strong, and often correct.  
  
However, Wormtongue was not what she was worried about at the moment. The unusual song in her head seemed to be some sort of message, haunting her every thought. She had to find out what it meant, and there was only one person she thought could help. Closing her eyes she concentrated, willing Luna to keep still.  
  
'Galadriel,' she called in her mind, 'Lady of the Golden Wood, hear my call.'  
  
'I hear thee, Ebony of Rohan. What is wrong?'  
  
'I am plagued by a message in my head. Can you help?'  
  
'You must go to Lord Elrond. He will help you.'  
  
'Then I will. I thank you for your help.'  
  
'Elrond also carries news of the ringbearer.'  
  
Before Ebony could register this, the sense of contact with Galadriel died.  
  
"Well, Luna," She sighed, "It seems we are going to Rivendell."  
  
She sat and watched the sun creep up over the mountains, then cantered back to the Golden Hall. As she ran up the steps she was greeted by Éowyn who stood by the great beacons, dressed in a simple gown of blue and silver. Her pale wavy hair blew loose in the breeze.  
  
"What is it?" She asked at once.  
  
Ebony smiled. Éowyn knew her too well. "I must go forth to Rivendell."  
  
"Why?" It has not been three weeks since you returned from Lorién."  
  
"I know this, and I am sorry, but I must go and see Lord Elrond."  
  
Éowyn nodded and followed her cousin inside the Hall to help her prepare.  
  
~~~~~~~~Gríma~~~~~~~~  
  
Gríma, son of Galmod sat by the King's side, waiting for him to fall asleep. It would not be long now, the old man hardly had any strength left. Soon he would be moved to the throne room, where Gríma would have better access to what was going on in Edoras, instead of being cooped up in here.  
  
The minutes passed slowly until, finally, he was sure the King was asleep. Quietly he stood and made his way out of the room.  
  
"The King is sleeping," he told the guards outside the door, "let no one disturb him."  
  
They nodded once, and Gríma headed for the throne room. He stood concealed behind a pillar, listening to whomever he could.  
  
Presently he heard the smooth voice of Éowyn and the quiet mysterious one of Ebony. In fact, everything about that girl was mysterious, even the fact that she was actually there at all. Gríma knew she was elfkind. He'd heard her talking in Elvish to an elf messenger who had been found wounded nearby.  
  
He peered careful round the pillar. Both sheildmaidens had their backs to him. He watched as Ebony attached her sword to the girdle of her dress, and swung a black velvet travelling cloak around her shoulders. Then she spoke quietly to Éowyn and the two cousins hugged. Éowyn's golden mane seemed quite a contrast to Ebony's loose raven braid. Then Ebony pulled her hood up and walked out of the throne room.  
  
Shortly, Gríma heard horse hooves outside and knew that Ebony had once again left to visit her kin.  
  
Éowyn walked back inside slowly, looking very much alone. She headed towards her room, and Gríma watched her go, reminded that she was his payment for this spying. Payment for putting up with the long hours by Théoden's side. With these thoughts he made his way back to the King's chamber to be ready to serve him when he awoke.  
  
~~~~~~~~Ebony~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Ebony reached Rivendell Elrond and his daughter Arwen, one of her greatest friends, greeted her.  
  
"Greetings, Ebony of Rohan." Elrond said in Elvish, "I've been expecting you."  
  
Ebony smiled. Elrond had the gift of foresight, which is why he'd be able to help her.  
  
"Thank you Elrond of Rivendell. Know you why I have come?"  
  
"Nay. I am not quite clear. But you must explain later, I believe you are quite weary after your journey."  
  
"Only a little. Luna is more tired than I!" She smiled, patting the horse's neck.  
  
Elrond called for servants to take the steed to the stables. "I am sure you and Arwen would like to talk," he said.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I will be glad to explain everything later."  
  
Ebony walked with Arwen down a path covered in red and brown leaves. She could not ignore the look of pain in the elf maiden's face. "Arwen, what is wrong?" She asked at last.  
  
Arwen sighed and looked at her friend. They stopped walking. "The ringbearer goes toward Mordor. It has been many days since he and the Fellowship left these gardens."  
  
Ebony frowned. She remembered Lady Galadriel telling her about the ringbearer, but there was no mention of this Fellowship. "What is the Fellowship?"  
  
"Nine companions, all sworn in oath to take the ring of power to Mordor." Arwen paused briefly. "The ringbearer, Frodo Baggins, there was, and three more of his kin. Gandalf the Grey went also, Gimli, son of Gloin of the dwarves, and Legolas Greenleaf from the Mirkwood Realm."  
  
Ebony smiled at the mention of her old friend, Legolas.  
  
"Lastly went two men," Arwen continued, "Boromir, son of Denethor of Gondor, and Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir of Isildur."  
  
Ebony nodded, "He is the one they call Strider?"  
  
"Yes. He used to be ashamed of his ancestors, but my father helped him gain courage." She smiled, and said softly, "The Evenstar protects him."  
  
It was then that Ebony noticed that Arwen's precious necklace, 'the Evenstar' was missing. "Where is it?" She asked.  
  
"He wears it now. I gave it to him when I gave him my heart."  
  
"Then why so sad?" Ebony smiled, "This is a wonderful thing."  
  
"He told me before he left that it was a dream. He is mortal, I am elfkind. My father wishes me to sail to Valinor when it is time. But I have chosen a mortal life. I will wait for Aragorn's safe return or I will search for him. While I remain here I help in the best way I can. I heal him and help him regain strength while he sleeps."  
  
"Elf magic and sylph magick are much the same," Ebony commented looking at the setting sun, "we both use it to aid others and gain knowledge. Never as a weapon. It is a lesson some need to learn."  
  
Arwen nodded and Ebony said, "I will go and speak with Lord Elrond now."  
  
"He is above on the Autumn Terrace" Arwen said, sending a smile up to her father as he stood looking out over Rivendell.  
  
Ebony glanced up. "We will talk again soon." She promised.  
  
~~~~~~~Elrond~~~~~~~  
  
Elrond watched Arwen and Ebony as they conversed. Both looked luminous in the orange light from the sunset. Their rich black hair caught the highlights from it.  
  
Once again, Elrond marvelled at the similarity between them. Both had long dark hair and slender figures. Their eyes were a similar colour too, only Arwen's were bluer, and Ebony's complexion was distinctly paler, almost white. A gift from the sylphs. They were like two opposite twins. Arwen had a beautiful rosy look about her, but Ebony's beauty was icy, glacial.  
  
Elrond turned his attention back on the garden and saw Arwen sitting alone. Then he heard Ebony's soft footfalls on the stone. He smiled warmly. "Now, Ebony, tell me why you have travelled so far."  
  
"I seek your guidance. There has been a message, a song, in my head. It came first to me in a dream."  
  
"You don't understand it." Elrond said, stating fact, not asking.  
  
"No, I do not. Can you help me?"  
  
"Perhaps. Describe the song you hear."  
  
Ebony did, as best she could, and Elrond stood still, deep in thought. Finally he glanced up at her as she patiently waited. "That is most intriguing."  
  
"Know you what it is?"  
  
"No. I cannot fully understand. But I believe it is a premonition. Something will happen in the future, and you will realise what your dream was about."  
  
Ebony considered this. "Thank you, Elrond."  
  
"You are welcome, Ebony." 


	2. Commitment

A/N: Thanks for reviews people. Much appreciated. Also, they are honest! Most people just read it and say it's good not to hurt your feelings. Honesty is good.  
  
I.H.N - Thanks for all your questions. Nobody else has picked up on her hair being the reason she was cast out. The answers will be revealed later. I decided to add the sylph race to ME because they weren't mentioned in the books and I just thought they'd fit in. I called her a spirit of the air because that's what sylphs are described as being, I didn't make that up. Oh, and I'm working on the paragraph problem!  
  
Note to all: I will try to make this as un-Mary Sueish as possible. I can guarantee that Ebony does not fall in love with anyone, especially not Legolas! Besides, one of my favourite characters is Wormtongue, and a pairing with him would be..um.yes, well, you get the idea.  
  
~~~~~~~Ebony~~~~~~  
  
Two days later, Arwen and Ebony were walking through Rivendell's many gardens, passing the elf people as they went about their business, and discussing the progress of the ringbearer, when Ebony suddenly stopped walking.  
  
"Ebony? What is it?" Arwen said at once.  
  
"I am uncertain, but I believe it was Éowyn. I felt a sense of urgency. I must return to Edoras."  
  
"Of course, let me take you to Luna. Father will understand."  
  
~~~~~~~Gríma~~~~~~~  
  
Gríma Wormtongue stood just inside the main doors to the Golden Hall, watching Éowyn, who was pacing back and forth on the flagstones outside. Today she wore a dress of pure white with a decorative belt. The dress billowed out behind her in the breeze, and her loose, fair hair flew around her tear-streaked face. She hadn't stopped the pacing for a full half an hour. On the horizon, Gríma spotted a rider making their way towards Edoras. When they had drawn closer and passed through the gate, he could see it was Ebony. She reached the bottom of the stairs and leapt of Luna's back. She ran hurriedly up the steps and her cloak slipped off her shoulders. Gríma noticed that one of the peasants quickly picked it up and scuttled off. Ebony failed to notice and reached her cousin.  
  
"Éowyn! I felt your distress. What is wrong?"  
  
Éowyn turned her face, a picture of grief, towards her. "Éomer has gone, and Théodred is dying."  
  
Ebony looked stunned. "When did they return?"  
  
"A day after you left. Éomer took Théodred straight to his room. He has been wounded by orcs. Now Éomer is gone and Théodred's condition is worsening."  
  
"Come, let us go to Théodred."  
  
Gríma hurried back to his seat by the throne where King Théoden sat, as if in a trance. The two sheildmaidens entered the Hall and walked towards Théodred's room. Ebony glanced over at Théoden as she passed and a flicker of shock stung her eyes. Then the two disappeared down the corridor, leaving Gríma alone.  
  
~~~~~~~Ebony~~~~~~  
  
'Valar,' Ebony thought as she hurried towards Théodred's room, 'Théoden looks as death. Evil has grip on him.'  
  
'Galadriel, am I able to help the King?' She pleaded.  
  
'Nay, but one who is approaches.'  
  
'Know you if it was Wormtongue who's evil words transformed Théoden this way?'  
  
'I know. Saruman's influence holds the King, but Wormtongue's words weakened his mind.'  
  
'Help approaches?'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'What can I do?' Ebony and Éowyn entered Théodred's dimly lit chamber.  
  
'Time is not an asset to you, Ebony.'  
  
'I know this. I will go with Wormtongue when he returns to Isengard.'  
  
'If your mind is set upon this, then go you must. But much care must go with you. Remember, you have only lived sixteen years.'  
  
'Yes, of course.' As Ebony approached Théodred's limp form, fear clutched her heart. His face held no pain, only peace. The blanket that covered him was stained with blood. Éowyn took his cold hand, tears running down her cheeks. Ebony knelt and lifted the blanket. The wound was terrible. She let the blanket drop and felt for a pulse. There was none.  
  
Ebony looked at her cousin, the heir of Rohan. Who would become that heir now? Éomer? How could that be when he was missing?  
  
Éowyn said softly, "How tell we the King?"  
  
"I know not. He is not himself."  
  
"I will go now and try." She rose and walked out of the chamber.  
  
Ebony wiped her hand across her cheek to be rid of the tears. The, upon realizing her hand was covered in blood, she brushed it on her dress.  
  
Éowyn shortly returned in dismay, "He sits and appears to hear to nothing of what I say."  
  
Ebony explained why, and then told her cousin her plan of going to Isengard.  
  
"Ebony! You must not! It would be too dangerous for you! Do you not see?"  
  
"Éowyn, I must. See you not how much I could help by watching Saruman?"  
  
"What if you are injured?"  
  
"Have you forgotten what I am?" Ebony said quietly, sadly.  
  
Éowyn's eyes widened. "You could fly away?"  
  
"Indeed," she smiled, "but we must make haste. The Lady Galadriel tells me help approaches fast."  
  
At this Éowyn's eyes shone with hope. "Hurry," she said, "change your clothes, you have a dress through which wings may grow."  
  
Ebony hugged her cousin, her dearest friend, and quickly fled to her chamber.  
  
~~~~~~~~Gríma~~~~~~~~  
  
As Gríma made his way to the young prince's room, Ebony, her clothes soaked with blood, ran towards her own room without seeing him. He entered the chamber and saw Éowyn kneeling by the bed in distress. Théodred was clearly no longer going to be King.  
  
"Oh," he said quietly, "he must have died some time in the night."  
  
Éowyn didn't turn.  
  
"What a tragedy for the King to lose his only son and heir." Gríma continued, sounding as if he was not sorry at all. He sat down on the end of the bed and looked at the upset sheildmaiden. "I understand his passing is hard to accept," he paused, "especially now that your brother has deserted you."  
  
Éowyn leapt back as if she had been stung. "Leave me alone, snake!" She spat.  
  
"Oh but you are alone." He taunted, counting on the fact that Ebony always seemed to be away.  
  
Éowyn stood still, tears silently moistening her cheeks.  
  
"Who knows what you have spoken to the darkness in the bitter watches of the night when all your life seems shrink," he walked in a small, intimidating circle around her, "the walls of your bower closing in about you like a hutch to trammel some wild thing in?"  
  
Éowyn glanced at him, trembling slightly. He placed a hand on her cheek and said quietly, "So fair, so cold. Like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill." He stared into her eyes, letting the full force of his words take effect.  
  
She closed them and gathered her inner strength. She pushed past the layers of pain, grief and anxiety and reached peace, calm and control. She opened her eyes and sent Gríma an icy look. His expression lost confidence.  
  
"Your words are poison." She snapped, emphasising the last part. Then she stormed out of Théodred's room leaving Gríma standing in some shock.  
  
Not many had the will to resist enchanted words. He doubted the Éowyn knew the same magic as he. He walked over to Théodred's body and stared down at him with hate, glad that one of the Rohan royal scum was dead.  
  
~~~~~~~~Ebony~~~~~~~  
  
Ebony, standing outside the door, watched him, and saw the look of hatred. Éowyn had run out to the terrace, and Ebony had let her go. Having heard Gríma's words, she decided that Éowyn needed some time alone. She would have to remember to congratulate her for her strength of mind. Seeing Gríma alone, Ebony knew this was her chance to put her plan into action.  
  
"Gríma, son of Galmod," she said, walking in, "why do you linger here? Do you mourn my cousin's death?"  
  
~~~~~~~~Gríma~~~~~~~~  
  
Gríma did not react well to having his trail of thought disturbed by the elf. He looked up angrily as she entered the room. Her slender figure was clothed in a white gossamer dress, and her jet hair was loose. On the other few occasions of him seeing her, she had always been clad in heavy fabrics and dark colours, seeing her in this image of light seemed strange and unnatural.  
  
"My Lady," he began, "your cousin's death affects us all, but it grieves me much, as I had looked forward to serving him as I do your dear uncle."  
  
Ebony came closer and spoke in a voice so soft and dangerous, that Gríma knew her words were meant for him alone. "I know your true master is Saruman the White." She said locking her onyx eyes with his icy blue. "I know you have influence over the King."  
  
Gríma sighed, "And what else does the elf know?" He asked, stating her difference, hoping it would make her feel uncomfortable.  
  
A mere flicker of surprise passed her eyes and she almost smiled as she said, "Much." The ghost of a smile disappeared and she became serious once more. "You are right, Gríma. I do not belong here. I have often wondered whether I would be of more assistance at Orthanc."  
  
She let this information sink in. Gríma looked startled for a second, then regained his composure. "My Lady," he began, "how can this be when your loyalty lies with Théoden, King?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~Ebony~~~~~~~~  
  
Ebony took the chance she had been waiting for and took one of his hands in both of hers. She cried, "Théoden's mind is lost! What will become of me?" Focusing her unusual powers she let her influence creep subtly through his skin to his mind, 'You will forget your infatuation with Éowyn. You will not have her as your prize.' She channelled her energy, 'You may not have Éowyn.' Then she broke contact and dropped his hand.  
  
"Lady, I know not, but I must now attend to the King." Gríma bowed awkwardly, and left the room.  
  
Ebony smiled to herself. Her plan was working. She walked over to Théodred's body and placed his sword on his chest. The she pulled the blanket over him so that it covered his head. Calling two guards, she ordered him to be taken to the tombs.  
  
Suddenly Éowyn ran in. "Ebony, three visitors are here! The ones you spoke of to help the King!"  
  
"Come, quickly!" Ebony and Éowyn hurried to the throne room. 


End file.
